Momma Maya
by BeautifulDreamers
Summary: Maya figures out she's pregnant. She's scared to tell Zack. So she runs to Cody for advice. She has to make a choice for the baby and herself. Zack/Maya/Cody
1. Sadie Hawkins Dance

I was looking into my mirror, having my shirt up slightly, looking at my stomach, then I heard a knock, putting down my shirt and I walked over to it, opening the door. It was Zack. I moved away letting him in.

"Hey Maya, jeez, how many doughnuts did you eat?" Zack asked, pointing at my stomach. I glared at him. He then held his hands up innocently, shrugging it off. "So tonight's the Sadie Hawkins dance, anyone you want to ask?" He grinned, moving closer to me. I slightly moved. How was I going to tell him?

"I don't want to go." I said lightly, moving toward my desk, facing my back toward him. He then moved closer to me, putting his hand to my shoulder. "You alright, Maya?" He asked. I nodded, gripping the desk. I then faced him, my back was hurting, it felt like someone was sitting on it.

"I'm just not feeling so good, that's all." I said through my teeth, sweating running down my forehead, looking at my bed. Which I should be laying in. He put his hand over my forehead. "Dang, Maya, your hot!" He joked, wiping my sweat on his khaki shorts. "Haha, very funny." I said with a toothless smile.

I couldn't let this get in my way, I wanted to have fun. "So, Zack, you and me, Sadie Hawkins dance?" I said, with a small smile. Zack was like my best friend, he had a huge crush on me, as you can see by the hot joke. Zack gasped, putting his hand over his lips. "Yes, I will!" He said and hugged me. I sighed under my breath, hugging him back.

I couldn't tell him the news yet. He would freak out, and ask who did it. "I'm going to go get ready, I'll pick you up at 7." He said and left. I sighed, going to my closet, opening it and grabbed a white dress. I went to take a shower, changing into the dress, fixing my make up and my hair. I sat on my bed, staring down at my heels, wiggling my toes and someone knocked on the door. I went to the door and opened it. It was Zack.

"Hey, Zack." I said. His eyes widen, looking at me. I felt my face flush and I slightly turned my head. "Why'd you do that face?" I asked, looking back at him. He smiled. "You look amazing, Maya." He said, holding out his hand. I slowly moved my hand, grabbing his hand, closing my door, walking with him to the sky deck. Everyone's eyes were on us. Fast music was playing, Mr. Moseby said a few words about tonight.

"You thirsty?" Zack asked over the music, I nodded and we both walked to the smoothie shack, getting smoothies and sat down next to him.

"So having fun?" He asked, playing with his straw. I nodded, looking back at everyone dancing. Then the song changed, hearing it was a slow song, I looked over at Zack. He looked back at me. "You want to dance?" He asked. I slowly smiled, nodding, standing up, he did too, grasping my hand, taking me to the dance floor. I moved my hands to his shoulders, his hands were at my waist.

I swear my heart stopped at that moment. I couldn't admit I like Zack, he was my best friend. Though, he was in love with me. I just couldn't tell him. He moved closer to me, my chest pressing up against his. His face moved closer to mine. It seemed so fast, then he kissed me. He really did. I couldn't believe it either. I had my eyes open, watching him. His reaction seemed so into it. Then, I closed my eyes, kissing him softly. My arms wrapped around his neck. The song was over, a fast song coming on.

Zack and I didn't move from the position that we were in. We were still wrapped up into each other. I smiled, pulling away. "Why did you kiss me?" I asked, moving some hair out of my eyes. He looked at me. "Because I wanted to." He said. I grabbed his hand, taking him to my room. "Woah! Where are we going?" He seemed excited, I looked back at him with a smile, rolling my eyes. "Your nasty." I said, laughing pulling him inside the room.

"I just wanted to be alone, that's all." I said, closing the door slowly. He sat down on the bed. I sat beside him. "Your acting weird, Maya, what's up?" He asked, looking at me with a worried face. I raised an eyebrow. "No I'm not." I argued, crossing my arms over my chest. He then grinned. "PMS?" He asked. I punched him in the arm. "No!" My lips made a straight line. I don't even have it, I thought to myself. I wanted to kiss him again, trying to get my stomach off my mind. I turned to him, grabbing his face, kissing him roughly, his hands moved to my shoulders. It didn't work, at all. I pulled away, running my hand through my hair, sighing. I put my hand down on my knee. Zack grabbed it, lacing his fingers with mine. I looked down at it. "Tell me what's wrong, there's something wrong, I feel it." He whispered. I shook my head. "It's nothing." I said, staring at our hands.


	2. Advice

Zack left at 9:30. I watched him leave from the door way. I leaned against the door way, sighing under my breath. I couldn't tell him I was pregnant with a different guy. I remember when I was with another guy before I came on the ship, then a few months later, I came on here. Would he be mad at me? Of course he would. I sighed, closing the door and changed into some pajamas and laid on my bed. I slowly closed my eyes and fell asleep.

I woke up for class the next morning. I didn't feel so good. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail, running to the bathroom, throwing up like crazy. Morning sickness sucked. I sighed, brushing my teeth. I couldn't go to class in this condition. I went to the nurse and talked to her.

"Maya, I think you should stay in your cabin for a few days. Here." She said, hanging me a excuse note. I took it and went to Miss. T and handed it to her before anyone could notice I was there. She nodded, "Feel better." She smiled and I nodded, walking off to my cabin and laid there. My head spun around and around. A few hours later I heard a knock. I sat up.

"Come in." I said, Zack walked in and sat on the edge of my bed. "Hey, you okay? I heard you were sick, and I didn't see you in class today, so I thought I would bring you your homework." He handed me a few books and papers. I smiled slowly, looking down at the books. "Thanks, Zack." I looked up at him. "No problem, you okay?" He asked. I swung my legs over my bed, so I sat right next to him. I sighed. "Not really, I'm not going to be in class for the next few days." I said looking at him slowly. He frowned.

"How many days is a few?" He asked. I slowly smiled innocently. "6." I said. He sighed. "Well, whatever makes you feel better." He smiled. I reached over and grabbed his hand. "You know I'll feel better soon." I laid my head on his shoulder. "Hey, want anything to eat? Before Woody eats everything?" Zack joked. Well, it wasn't a joke, it was slightly true. Woody would eat everything before everyone else would. The chef would get really angry and try to kick him out.

"Anything's fine." I smiled. I was starving, in the mood for everything. He nodded, standing up and left. I started to do some homework. I looked down at my stomach, rubbing it slowly. I couldn't believe I was having a baby. A baby was inside me. I was only 16. Man I could be on 16 and pregnant. Well, I wouldn't be on it. Though it may give you money. I wouldn't do that to my baby. I had to make a choice to keep it, or give it up for adoption.

Zack came in with plates of food. I closed my book quickly, grabbing one of the plates eating all of the dessert and fruit salad on it. He just watched he like I was crazy or something. My mouth was stuffed, I looked over at him, with an innocent look. I swallowed and smiled. "What?" I asked battering my eyelashes. He laughed and rolled his eyes at me. "Nothing, glad you liked the food, I had to tackle Woody for it." He grinned, lifting his arms, flexing them. I leaned over, touching his arm.

"Oh Zack your so strong." I joked with a smile. He nodded. "Oh yeah." He said sounding like the kool-aid man. I laughed and shook my head, drinking the orange smoothie he brought for me too. He started to eat. This seemed romantic to me, like a second date. Surprisingly he didn't asked me out, like I would say yes. I wasn't sure if I should yet then I would have to explain the pregnancy to him and how I was with another guy before I came to Seven Seas High.

"Hey Zack, mind If I go ask Cody about the homework since you might not know?" I asked, which was a total lie. He nodded. "Just see me at the smoothie place when your done." He said, standing up and left. I got dressed since I was in my pajamas before, which seemed so embarrassing since Zack was here. I fixed my hair, brushed my teeth, grabbed any book and went to the sky deck.

I saw Cody passing out towels, I grabbed his sleeve and pulled him to a table with two chair, sat him down and sat across from him. "Cody, I need to talk to you." I said slowly. He pointed behind him. "I got to do my job!" He complained. "That could wait, I need advice." I looked around to see if Zack was around. Good. He looked at me. "Sure, what's up?" He asked with a smile. I looked down at my notebook. "Cody…I'm pregnant." I said. His eyes widen and he covered his mouth. "P-P-Pregnant?" He said. I nodded. "Yeah, how do I tell Zack?" I asked. He gasped. "He's the father?" He screetched. I shook my head, shhing him. "No!" I cried.

"I had sex with a guy before I came to the ship." I explained. Cody sighed in relief. "Well, you just got to come out and say it." He said. I looked down. "I think he'll hate me." I ran my hand through my hair. "If he hates you, then you deserve better than that." He smiled. I smiled too. "Thanks Cody, you're a great friend." We both stood up and I hugged him tightly. This felt weird. Hugging Cody. I couldn't explain why, but it just did.


	3. Stars

I reminded myself to get more extra large shirts since I'm showing so much. I went over to the smoothie place and sat on a chair, watching Zack taking someone's order. He then looked at me, walking over to me. "Hey beautiful, want anything?" He asked. I shook my head. "Zack, I wanted to ask you something." I said. He then made a smoothie for someone, handing it to them. Then he looked at me. "Yeah, sure what's up?" He said cleaning the counter. I smiled.

"How about you and I get dinner tonight." I said, playing with my fingers. He then stopped washing the counter and stared at me. "Your joking, aren't you." He said. I shook my head then smiled, putting my chin on the back of my hand. "I'm not joking, Zack, I want to have dinner with you." I said. He nodded. "Then I got to shower!" He grinned. I made a face. "Hopefully." I said slowly. We both laughed. I should tell him tonight.

Zack got out from behind the counter and stood in front of me. "But it's almost time to be in cabins." He looked at his watch. I grabbed his wrist, throwing it down. "The Zack Martin is turning a date down from me down?" I said, looking into his eyes with a smile. He shook his head. "No, I'm just saying, you being a goody goody you won't want to sneak part curfew." He explained. I laughed. "Zack you don't know much about me, don't you." I smiled, leaning over and kissed his cheek. "Meet me here at 7:30." I said and left.

I took a shower and gelled my hair all over the place and pulled on a jean skirt and black leggings with a yellow tank top. I guess I looked okay. Nothing special. It's not like it was a date or anything. Maybe in Zack's mind it was. Not mine. It was just telling him something before he freaked out dinner. The shirt made my belly look big. Which angered me so I grabbed a large sweater to make me look smaller. I pulled it on and walked out and waited for Zack on the sky deck. He was standing there with a single rose in his hand.

I slowly moved to where he was standing, grasping onto the rose and smiled. "Hey." I greeted. He faced his head toward mine and smiled. "Hey, here, this is for you." He said softly, holding out the rose. I took it between my index finger and my middle finger, looking down at it, twirling it around in my finger tips with a big smile on my face. "Thanks, it's beautiful Zack." I said. He nodded.

"Zack, how about we watch the stars and just chill out here." I said, sitting down on one of the chairs, pointing to the chair next to me. Zack sat right next to me then looked at me. "So why did you really want to spend time with me?" He asked, raising his eyebrow while watching me. I was just staring up at the stars. They were so pretty tonight, I thought. I shook my head to get back to reality and looked over at him, resting my chin on my shoulder. "Can't I spend time with you for no reason?" I asked.

He looked so disappointed then. "So…this isn't a date, isn't it." The sadness in his voice just broke my heart. I couldn't take it. "Zack, why do you like me?" I asked. He looked up at the sky at the stars. "Because your so different from other girls, I know I'm a player but If you we're my girl, that would change completely. Maya I'm falling in love with you." He whispered, moving to the edge of his seat, his face inches away from mine.

The way he looked at me, his eyes staring right into mine. The way he smelt, like AXE, His hair fell perfectly, looking so soft, his brown eyes just made me melt inside. My hand slowly moved to his face, cupping it on his cheek. His hand went over mine. I leaned in and kissed him. Maybe I had to break it this way, soften him up then just spit it out.

We kissed for a few minutes, which seemed like forever. I pulled away and panted softly. He smiled pressing his forehead against mine. "Zack, we need to talk." I said. "Man we're not even together and your breaking up with me? I didn't even do anything, Am I bad kisser or something? Do I smell bad or -" I then cut him off, putting my index finger over his lips for a second, putting my hand down. "Just don't speak until I say you can, okay?" I demanded. He slowly nodded.

I took a very deep breath, then exhaled. "So, you know I came on this ship a few months ago." I said. He nodded, wanting me to go on. "I had a boyfriend before I came to Seven Seas High." I started to remember. Zack nodded again. "His name was Ryan." I said. "Well, I thought he was the one." I bit my lip. "Then we had sex." I said. His eyes widen. I was hoping he was getting my idea here. "And…Zack…" I said his name with caution. His hand dropped off of mine. He looked so mad. It hurt me. "Your pregnant, aren't you. You should of told me before!" He said, standing up. I stood up too. "Zack, I was hoping you would be with me and help me." I asked, tears filling my eyes.

Zack moved away from me. "Maya, I'm not ready for that, your out of your mind. Your not ready to be a mother either." He threw his hands up, pointing at me saying I wasn't ready to be a mother. My heart just broke into pieces. "I thought I would give you a chance Zack, you're the biggest jerk I ever met!" I screamed back. The rage in his eyes just flamed. He put down his arms, his eyes saddened. "Maya…" He started off. "Zack, don't you ever look at me, say my name, think about me, anything. I want you out of my life." I said, he tried to touch my shoulder and I just shoved him off.

It had to be this way. Zack yelled at me, I yelled back. We were at each other's throats. I turned around to face him. "I thought you would be the person to help me in my time of need, but I guess not. I mess up once and I get hurt for it. I thought I really liked you for a second. I guess I was wrong." I said, grabbing the rose, handing it to him, tears rolling down my face. He looked so shocked. This is what he deserved. I gulped the lump in my throat, turning my back toward him and walked off to my cabin. I wiped my face with my palm, more tears rolling down my face.

My heart was killing me. Not from the baby, from the heart break. I thought Zack would help me, but he turned out to be a let down. I went to my cabin, opened the door, closing it behind me. I laid in my bed, tears rolling onto my pillow. My make up running on the fresh clean pillow case. I didn't even care right now. All I wanted was support. Zack was out of the picture, not what I expected. He hated me. He really hated me. He was my best friend, my almost boyfriend. But…it's all gone in a blink of an eye. Now, I had no one. Me, Myself & I.


	4. Tears

The next day, I couldn't stop thinking about Zack. Whenever I closed my eyes, he was there. In every dream I had. He was all I was thinking about. I turned everywhere, I saw his face. I guess it had to be that way. Someone knocked on the door. First thought, Zack. I got up, walking to the door, opening it. Nope. Cody. He had a bunch of books in his hands.

"Here, these are for you, want me to help you?" He asked. I nodded, letting him inside. He sat on my bed, I closed the door, sitting beside him. "He didn't take the news so well, he hates me Cody, he hates me." I cried. He pulled me into in a hug. I rested my face into his shoulder, tears rolling down my face hugging him. "He has to calm down, Maya. Give him time." He whispered. I looked up at him. He reminded me so much of Zack, because they were twins of course.

I pulled away from him, wiping my eyes, staring down at my lap. "Thanks Cody, you're a great friend." I said with a small smile. Cody smiled too. "If you ever need me, I'll be here." he patted my shoulder. I was glad to have him as a friend. So we started to do homework. Cody's phone rang.

"Hello, yeah I'm here with Maya, why. What do you mean? I'm not doing anything! I'm helping with her homework! That's all! Bailey I'm tired of you accusing me of cheating! W-What?… Fine." Then he hung up. I bit my lip. "What happened?" I asked nervously. He put down his phone, looking upset. "Bailey thought I was cheating again and broke up with me." he whispered. I reached out and touched Cody's shoulder. "I'm so sorry Cody, I didn't mean to brake up you and Bailey." I whispered.

I felt so horrible. I felt like I was a danger magnet. "I felt we were going to break up anyway." He whispered under his breath. I pulled him into a hug. I felt so bad for him. They were so cute together. I never met Bailey but I always saw them together. I guess she never wanted to meet me. Though we were alike. He hugged me tightly, he was crying. I felt the tears roll onto my shoulder. They were warm. I had to make this right.

"Cody, do you want me to help you win Bailey back?" I asked with a smile. A sad one. He looked down, sighing. "What's the use. She hates me." He threw his hands up in the air, landing them into his lap. I smiled. "You should never give up on the one you love." I said. I shouldn't give up on Zack either. "Let's go hang at the sky deck. Maybe that will make us feel better." I said, standing up, pulling Cody up with me. He nodded, so we left to the sky deck.

I saw Zack on a date already. I tried to hold back my tears. She was pretty to. She had black hair, short lenth and dark eyes. She was tan. Maybe from Spain. I clenched my fist. I couldn't take it anymore. I broke down crying. I pushed my face into Cody's chest, gripping his shirt. He was really over me, was he. I felt his eyes staring at my back. Cody kept hugging me. Thank gosh Bailey wasn't there. I pulled away, looking at Zack for a few seconds. He looked at me too.

I took a step forward, then back. He was on a date, I remembered. I looked Cody lost in words. He looked lost too. I then looked back at Zack. I took a few steps, walking to his table. I looked over at his date. "Hi, I'm Maya." I said. She smiled. "I'm Melissa." She said. She held her hand out to shake. I grabbed it, shaking it. Zack looked like he was about to stand up. "Shouldn't you be in bed Maya?" He asked.

I looked at him. "Look Zack, I don't care if I'm bothering your date." I pointed at Melissa, looking at Zack. "I guess you moved on." I said trying to swallow my feelings. "I guess I have to move on too." I whispered. I covered my mouth tears rolling down, I ran off to my cabin. Cody followed me. I looked at him, shaking my head like crazy. "Cody, I can't do this! I can't be alone! I'm pregnant and I'm single, I have no one!" I screamed. He took a step closer. "That's not true." He said.

I looked into his eyes. I swallowed the lump in my throat. "I-I guess." I said, looking off to the side. He then kissed me. Not Zack, but Cody. He belonged to Bailey. But, I guess he wanted me. This seemed so mixed up. I kissed him back and pulled away. "Cody… you belong with Bailey, not me." I whispered. He then kissed me again. I tried to ease into the kiss but my boy felt so tense. It just didn't feel right. I pulled away once more. "Cody… " I said softly.

He sighed, running his hand through his hair. I guess I made him upset. "Look, I'm sorry." I said softly. He then looked at me. "Maya, I think I like you." He said. My eyes widen a bit. "No Cody you can't like me, your meant to be with Bailey!" I said, shaking my head. "No, if Bailey and I are not together anymore, we aren't meant to be." He said. I sighed under my breath. "Cody, please don't make this hard for me." I said walking to my cabin. He followed.

"Why do you like Zack? That guy who left you alone you being pregnant? He's not there for you, Maya, I am. I want to help you with the baby, the choices and stuff." he said. My heart stopped. I faced him. "You don't know that." I said crossing my arms. Cody put his hand on my shoulder, staring into my eyes. "Just…give me a chance Maya." He said. I closed my eyes, exhaling. "A chance at what, Cody." I said. I was confused on what he meant.

"A chance to be your boyfriend." His words hit me like slaps in the face. I started to sweat, putting my palm against my head. "Seriously Cody?" My heart felt like it was slowing down. He nodded. "Why wouldn't I be?" He questioned me back. I smiled slightly, grabbing his shirt, pulling him closer and kissed him. I guess Zack and I were done. Cody was second best.


	5. Shocked

That was it. Cody was my new boyfriend. I kissed him goodnight after doing homework with him. "Goodnight." I smiled leaning against the door. "Good night, you going to class tomorrow?" He asked. I shook my head. "On Thursday." I said. He frowned. "Aww. I will come give you your homework after class then." He said, grabbing my hand and I kissed him once again. He walked away and I closed the door. I laid on my bed, hearing my phone ring. I grabbed my phone, seeing it was Zack.

"Hello?" I said. "What was that all about." He said. "What do you mean." I said, sitting up in my bed. He sighed. "Melissa kept asking me about you. Maya I seriously miss you I accidently called her Maya and she threw her smoothie on me and now I smell like oranges." He complained. I sighed. "Zack, I'm sorry but it's over, I'm with Cody now." I said softly. "Cody? My brother? Cody Martin? My baby brother?" He seemed confused. There was only Cody in our school. And that was his brother.

"Yes, Zack, Cody Martin, your brother." I said. "But how? Why? When? Where? I thought he was with Bailey." He said. "Because he's better than you, I'm starting to really like him. In my cabin when he kissed me and he hugged me making me feel better while you were on that date with Melissa." I explained. "I'm sorry." He said. I sighed into the phone. "I knew you were going to say that Zack." I said. "I'll talk to you tomorrow." Without hearing a word he even said, I hung up.

I threw my phone on the floor, laying back on my bed. My phone started to ring again, I didn't even bother answer. But I looked to see who it was. Zack, again. I sighed and put my pillow over my head screaming into it. I put it down and fell asleep.

The next day, I woke up, holding my head. My head was pounding against my skull. It hurt so much. I got up and went to the nurse and she gave me asprin. "How you feeling Maya? How's the baby?" She asked, pointing on my stomach. I smiled. "Just fine." I said, rubbing my stomach. I was getting bigger and bigger everyday. I was 3 months pregnant and feeling fine. I just had to wait another 6 months. I didn't make my choice yet to keep the baby or not.

"I'm glad to hear dear. You go back to bed." The nurse smiled and I waved goodbye and left and I grabbed my phone, texting Cody to come out of class. He said he'll be out in a minute. I stood by the classroom and he came out. I smiled and hugged him. "I'm glad you came." I grinned. He grinned too. He kissed me, holding onto my hand. "I'm glad to see you, Maya bear." He said. I reached my hand to his face, touching it and my fingers touched his soft skin.

Miss. T came out watching us, looking really upset. Cody and I stopped kissing and looked over at her and held hands behind our backs. "Did you just come out of class to make out with Maya?" She asked. I had the smallest smile on my face so she wouldn't notice. Cody smiled slightly. "Y-Yeah." He said. I didn't want him to get in trouble so I let go of his hand, take a step closer.

"Sorry Miss. T I wanted to see Cody really bad." I frowned. She was in awe. "5 more minutes, okay?" She smiled and went back inside, closing the door behind her. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer and kissed him some more. Surprisingly Cody was okay with it. He seemed so nice and not like bad ass Zack. It was new to me.

I smiled and pulled away. "Come by my cabin after class, okay?" I kissed his cheek and he kissed mine back and left inside class. Then Zack came out. He looked over at me. I took a step back blinking a few times. "Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked. He reached for my hand. I noticed and looked down and moved my arm away from his. "What are you doing?" I asked him. Then he finally grabbed me. "Z-Zack get off me." I said pushing him away. I ran off. Why was he acting like that? I went to my room and sighed.

I leaned against the door once I got inside my room, leaning my head back. I sighed and closed my eyes, sliding down onto the floor hugging my knees and rested my head onto my knees, having my eyes closed tightly. Something deep inside made me miss Zack. But I can't just run back to him like that. Cody and I were together. I got up, lazily walking to my bed and sat on the bed, grabbing a piece of paper, Writing Maya + Cody on it with our date, September 8, 2010. It made me smile. I drew a big heart. I heard my phone ring and I grabbed it, putting it to my ear. "Hello?" I said. "Hey Maya bear, I'm walking to your cabin right now. I got a surprise." He said. I walked to my door and opened it, seeing Cody standing there with a white and red teddy bear and a single white rose. I smiled and took them in my hands, closing my phone.

"Wow Cody, this is so sweet." I said and leaned up and kissed him. "Since we're docking in Italy tomorrow, I wanted to take you out for dinner." He smiled looking proud. I giggled and moved some of my hair out of my face. "You don't have to." I looked into his eyes. I saw Zack behind Cody. I looked over at Zack. "Hey…" I said and Cody turned around. "Zack, what are you doing here." He asked. "Can I talk to my friends?" Zack asked, rolling his eyes. "What do you want." Cody said under his breath.

I watched both of them with my two eyes. They kept talking and talking but it seemed so mute to me. They're lips were moving but I couldn't hear anything. I moved my hand to my ears, touching them and giving them a look. I opened my mouth to say something then quickly closed it, deciding not to say anything at all. The sound was coming back when they started to talk to me. "Maya? Maya!" They said at the same time. I began to feel light headed. I then fell on the floor and fainted, it all faded to black.


	6. I don't need you

My eyes slowly opened. Where was I? I was to weak to even move. I took a small gasp of air. Then I felt someone lay their head on my stomach, I tried to look down. I saw someone blonde. Probably Cody. The person's head move up to mine. My vision became blurry. I reached up my hand to the person's face to feel it. "Maya?" The voice said. "I can't see." I whispered ever so softly. "It's me, Cody." The voice said. My vision came back. It was. I slowly smiled. He leaned down as his hair brushed against my face, kissing my lips softly.

"Well, I got to go sweetie, I'll come visit you after my shift." He smiled and left. I laid there and sighed. Mr. Moseby came in. "Hi Maya, Zack wanted me to give you this because he couldn't give it to you himself since he had work." He handed me a neat folded up piece of paper. I struggled to sit up and slowly opened up the letter. I was nervous. Then, I started to read it.

Dear Maya,

When I laid eyes on you walking across the room, I couldn't help but fall inlove. Your so beautiful, smart, funny and caring. You were the first girl I could say I love. Yes, Not loved, Love. I still love you. Love is a strong word but it's the word to describe what I seriously feel for you. I seriously mean it. Cody's cheating on you with Bailey. I'm sorry to tell you. If you need me, I'm right here, in open arms. I'm here for the baby, and you of course.

Love Always,

Zack.

I slowly closed the letter, placing it on my lap and kept staring at it. My mind began to loose thoughts. I lost my mind, I'm seriously loosing it. I shouldn't be with anyone right now. I put my hands over my eyes. Why wasn't I crying? If I heard the news about Cody cheating on me, why no tears? Maybe because I don't believe it. I grabbed my phone and Mr. Moseby left and I called Zack. "Hello?" He said.

"Listen, don't lie to me to get your own way. It won't get you no where Zack. That is so low to lie about Cody cheating on me. It's so stupid." I argued. "Whatever you believe but I'm saying the truth to you Maya because I care." He said calmly. I got out of bed, walking out of the nurse and went to the sky deck. "I don't need you Zack." I said. A lump was in my throat. I tried my best to swallow. "What did you just say?" He asked.

"I said I don't need you." I said slowly. "Can't you listen?" I added sitting on the beach chair, crossing my legs and put my elbow on my knee and rested my chin on the palm. I saw Zack in the distance talking on his cell phone. He looked really upset. "Oh…" he then said. I sighed. "I'm sorry, I'll talk to you later." Then I hung up and Cody came over to me. "Hey, they let you out?" He asked.

I nodded. Well, they didn't let me out, I actually snucked out while the nurse was helping Woody out because he was having stomach pains. So she told me to lay there for now. If I heard my name on the loud speaker, you would understand why. "Yeah, the nurse said I was fine." I faked a smile and stood up. "I don't want you to get in trouble while your working." I said. A guy asked for a towel and Cody looked at him. "Sir, I gave you a towel already." Cody complained. He looked pissed. The guy turned red out of anger, went up to Cody and demanded a towel.

Cody sighed and handed the man a towel. I never understood why Cody just didn't give him the towel. Probably about the enviornment or whatever. He was so cute and smart, that's what I loved about him. He made me smile and I was glad. I hoped I made him feel the same way. Because this feeling is really worth it. It made my heart feel so good. Cody made me think about things that I never thought about before. I wonder what Cody thought about the baby and what I should do.

"We're going to be in Italy soon, Maya bear." Cody grabbed my hand and smiled. I smiled too. "I don't want to go somewhere fancy, something cheep since you said your were paying, I would feel bad if the food bill came out to be a billion dollars." I joked with a big smile on my face. "Sweetie, I get paid from this job, so you don't need to worry, I've been saving up for something special." He smiled. I smiled too. Maybe after the date and stuff, I should ask him if he's cheating or not. It would be more easier for the both of us, so I could have time to think of what I should and shouldn't say to not break us up. That's not what I want. Zack could be lying this whole time. I just had to think so much, my mind wanted to blow up or something.

"Cody, I heard you were cheating on me." I said quickly. He looked at me. "Cheating? You think I'm cheating too?" He argued. Tears filled my eyes. "Cody please don't be upset, I just heard." I said softly. I tried to reach for his hand but he moved away. "Then it's over since your thinking things." He said walking away.

I saw Bailey walk up to me. "Hey, I'm sorry." She said. I looked down and sighed as the tears fell onto the floor. "It's alright. I guess Cody and I were meant to be, you and him were." I said looking up at her. "Yeah, I still love him. I should talk to him, see you later." She then hugged me watching her walk off. I walked over to the smoothie place and sat down. Zack wouldn't look at me.

"Zack, please look at me." I whispered. He then looked at me. "You don't need me, right?" He said, making a smoothie for someone. I sighed. "I didn't mean it, okay? Zack, when we dock into Italy meet me by the boat, okay?" I said. He slowly nodded then I walked off and more tears rolled down my face. Being pregnant made my life a living hell. I was loosing everyone. Everyone that made me happy.


	7. Kiss by Pisa

Mr. Moseby said it was cold in Italy so dress warm. I put on jeans and a large shirt and a sweater to keep myself warm. I walked out of the boat seeing Bailey and Cody holding hands. It made me smile. I walked up to them. "Glad you guys are back together, I'm sorry for everything." I said. "It's okay Maya." Cody smiled too and Bailey smiled. "I'm just glad that your okay with it." She said and hugged me. So did Cody. "You guys are meant to be. I just got to find my love." I smiled. "You belong with Zack, Maya." Bailey said, pointing to Zack who was waiting for me. "I'll talk to you later." I waved and walked off to Zack.

His face met mine and I waved. He waved back. "I was hoping I could walk around with you and stuff." I smiled and he nodded. So we started to walk. "I'm glad you gave me another chance to be friends." I said. He looked at me. "I always wanted to be your friend and more." He said. "But you don't want to help me with the baby you even said so." I said. He shook his head. "No, I didn't say that, I said you were out of your mind wanting to be a mother." He said. I shook my head. "No, I wanted to give up for adoption, you never gave me a chance to say anything."

"Yeah, you were the one saying don't talk to me." Zack said. I bit my lip. I felt guilty. "I'm sorry, okay? Can we just start over?" I said. He nodded. "I guess." He said. I stopped him and faced him. "I guess, that's all you say?" I said. I pulled him closer to me. "I read the letter Zack, that you loved me." I said watching his eyes "You weren't suppose to see that! Who gave it to you?" He seemed very mad. "Mr. Moseby." I said. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "It's true though." He said. I looked up at the sky and we were in front of the leaning tower of Pisa. I smiled and pulled Zack closer to my body so we were touching. I wrapped my arms around his neck and I kissed him deeply.

I saw a flash from a camera, a man held out a picture out to us. We pulled away and I grabbed the picture. It was us kissing. I smiled, showing Zack. He smiled too. "Thanks." I handed the man 2 dollars and he smiled and left. I looked at him. "Isn't this picture cute?" I said. He nodded and I put the picture in my back pocket. I reached for his hand and held onto it. "So is it official?" I asked with a twinkle in my eye. He put his other arm around my waist and his hand was holding mine.

"I don't know, should it?" He grinned. I used my other hand and shoved him playfully. "You should say yes!" I laughed. Zack's hand went to my stomach. "You've gotten bigger." He said, pressing his forehead against mine. "Yeah, I could see my feet slightly." I grinned slightly. "It's hard to put my shoes on for some reason I hope I match today." I pointed down at my shoes. Zack looked down at my feet, nodding. "Yeah, don't worry you do." He chuckled.

"I'm hungry." I winced and held onto Zack's hand, walking off to a food place. "Pizza?" Zack asked. "I'll pay." I smiled, laying my head against his shoulder. We walked inside the pizza place and sat at the booth and ordered the pizza and soda. We kept our hands together. "So why were you with Cody?" He asked raising an eyebrow. I sighed. "I kinda liked him and I wanted to get you off my mind but you kept coming back again and again. You never give up, do you." I said looking into his eyes.

"I don't give up on something that's worth fighting for. But I couldn't fight my own brother for you. That would make me look like a jerk." He explained. I smiled. "You think I'm worth fighting for?" I clenched his hand and smiled to myself. He nodded. "Yeah, your really amazing Maya." He said and I leaned over and kissed him softly. He kissed me back and I smiled in the kiss. My heart was pounding against my chest. "Zack, what are you doing kissing her?" A familiar voice was heard. I turned and saw Melissa. I smiled. "Hi, He's my boyfriend, see you later!" I waved.

"No he's my boyfriend!" She argued. I stood up and got in her face. "No, he's mine. He loves me, not you. Your just a replacement girl." I smirked and lightly pushed her shoulders. She pushed mine back. I then smacked her. She gasped and punched me in the freaking face. Zack then stood and pulled me back and I tried to punch her but Zack was holding me back. "Maya calm down. Melissa, it's over, okay." He said sitting me down. Melissa ran off crying. My face was hurting. I moved my hand over my cheek. "It hurts." I mumbled under my breath.

"What, your face?" He asked, lightly grabbing my chin and he faced my punched cheek against his face. He used his other hand to move my hand away from my face. "Your face is all red, do you need some ice or something for that?" He asked. I shook my head. He kissed my cheek softly and I flinched a bit. "Ow." I whispered then touched my cheek again. "I'm going to be all bruised." I sighed under my breath. "Hey Zack, will you help me pick the parents of the baby?" I asked with a smile. He nodded holding my hand. "Of course I'll help you." He smiled and kissed me. I kissed him back.

"I just got to ask Mr. Moseby to help me round up some families." I said laying my head on his shoulder and our food finally came and we started to eat.


	8. Happy Birthday

We finished our food and drinks and I paid for everything. We left and walked around some more. We held hands and it started to get even colder. "Zack I'm freezing." My teeth began to chatter while I spoke to him. He then put his arm around me with a big smile on his face. "I'll keep you warm baby." He winked at me and I giggled. We started to walk back to to the ship since the horn blew. We walked onto the ship and I went to my cabin and got dressed for work since I felt so much better.

I smiled whenever I went over to the smoothie bar and saw Zack, then I grabbed someone's drink and gave it to them. I then sat down for a second. "So tomorrow's my birthday." I smiled and Zack gasped. "Well Happy Birthday! You never told me!" He said. "Well you never asked." I laughed. "I'm going to plan the best birthday for you. EVER." He screamed ever which made me laugh even more. "You don't need to Zack." I looked down but kept smiling. "I want to do something for my beautiful girlfriend. Your turning 17 right?" He asked. I nodded. "Yup! How old are you?" I asked. "I'm 16. 17 in December."

"Haha I'm older than you!" I smiled. He shrugged and started to wash the counter with a rag. He smiled. I rolled my eyes playfully. "Whatever you loser." I grinned. "I'm not a loser." He looked at me and smiled. I loved his smile. "I had a great day today." I smiled and leaned over and kissed him. "Me too." He kissed me back. "I'll be right back." I stood up and he nodded. It was the end of my shift. I left and changed into something better. I left and went back to the sky deck. I saw Zack and Melissa kissing. I took a few steps closer. "Why Zack?" I whispered. They both looked at me.

"Maya, She kissed me!" He pointed at Melissa. Melissa gasped. "Zacky! You were the one kissing me! You were all over me, I love it!" She purred. I growled under my breath. "Zack it's freaking over!" I screamed and walked off. I didn't cry. Maybe because I knew he would do this again. "Maya wait!" He cried out and ran after me. I slammed my door in his face and I laid in my bed. I hate men. I seriously do. I pushed my face into my pillow and fell asleep.

I woke up for my birthday. I went to class and everyone screamed happy birthday. I smiled and sat next to Bailey. "So Zack cheated on me." I rolled my eyes and leaned back into my chair. "Aww I'm sorry, hey you want to chill out with Woody, Cody and I at the sky deck today?" She smiled. I nodded. "Sounds good, thanks for inviting me Bailey. You're a good friend." I leaned over and hugged her. She hugged me back and class started.

After school was done, I walked to the sky deck. "Happy Birthday Maya!" Was all I heard. I gasped getting confetti and silly string thrown at me. I smiled. "Thanks everyone!" I said and walked down the stairs. I had lots of gifts. Necklaces, CDS, money, everything. It made me so happy. "So who threw the party?" I asked Bailey. "Zack did, he told everyone in a text it was your birthday today and he asked Mr. Moseby if he could have an extra special birthday surprise for you." She smiled. "Isn't that sweet?" She said.

I looked down. It was really sweet. "Yeah, so sweet." I whispered and looked up, looking around for Zack. "Hey, have you seen him?" I asked. Bailey shook her head. "Nope, not even in class." She said. I sighed. "Yeah, I should go look for him." So I did. I couldn't find him anywhere. I looked the whole entire ship, I was pretty sure I did.

I walked back to the sky deck. Zack was on the stage. "Has anyone see Maya?" He asked. Everyone looked around. I raised my hand. "Come up!" He said. I walked up the three stairs connected to the stage and stood right next to him. "Happy Birthday." He said. Cody and Bailey wheeled in a white cake with red letters and I looked down at it it said Happy Birthday Maya! It made me smile.

Everyone sang happy birthday. "Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Maya, Happy Birthday to you." Everyone sang in a happy tone. I smiled and someone dimmed down the lights and I blew out all 17 candles out, holding my hair back so my hair wouldn't catch on fire because we don't want that.

"So what did you wish for?" Cody asked. "It's a secret, I'll tell you once it comes true." I winked a playful wink and Cody and Bailey hugged me. The two went back into the crowd. Melissa got onto the stage and pushed Zack's face into the cake. "I hate you!" She screamed and walked away. Zack and I watched her walk away.

Zack faced me and sighed. "Look Maya, I know your probably mad at me right now." He said, wiping some cake off of his face and I smiled. "I'm not mad." I said shaking my head. "Your not?" He raised an eyebrow. "No, No guy has ever been through this much trouble for my birthday before." I smiled and looked into his eyes. "Well, you've have been hanging with the wrong guys Maya." He took a breath. "You're a great girl and you're deserve the best." I smiled and nodded. "Which is exactly what I have." I said, leaning in and grabbed his shoulders and kissed his lips. I wiped the cake off my face and laughed.

"So we're back together?" He asked. I nodded. "Of course. I over reacted. Melissa is a big slut. I should've listened to you." I said and kissed him again. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pressed my forehead against his.

"Happy Birthday Maya." He said. I looked over at Cody. "Hey, My wish came true. Having the best boyfriend ever." I smiled and leaned to Zack kissing him deeply and lovingly, holding onto him tightly, never wanting to let go.


	9. Mommy's boy

Zack walked me to my cabin and I smiled. "Thanks for the most amazing birthday ever." I said. He smiled. "Anything for my favorite girl." He said and pulled me into a hug. "So since we have no class tomorrow, you want to chill out here In my cabin for a while?" I pointed inside. He nodded and pulled him inside the cabin, closing the door.

Zack's arms wrapped around my waist and I laughed. "Aren't you being loving tonight?" I smiled and turned around so I was facing him in the dark. I knew I was standing in front of him. "I'm sorry, I'm trying to make up for what Melissa did." He kissed me and I kissed him back. "You did enough Zack." I whispered. "I just threw you a party, I had help, I want to make it up to you by myself." He kissed me again. I smiled against his lips, pulling away and I turned on the light.

We sat on the bed, I took out the newspaper Moseby gave me. "So are you going to help me?" I smiled looking at the ads in the newspaper, Zack leaned over my shoulder. "You know I said I will." He smiled. "This family sounds really good." I held the paper up to my face to read more closely. A mother and father not able to have a baby on their own, wanting a baby badly. I saw their picture, it seemed so perfect. I looked at Zack. "They sound really sweet Zack." I smiled. "Well you should look at other families too, you can't pick the first thing you see." He reminded me. "True." I said and kept looking.

Nothing else seemed to catch my eye. "I want this family, the first one I told you." I said and looked at Zack. "Plus I'm getting paid for it." She smiled. "I need money to get to college." I laid my head on his shoulder. "I don't even know If I'm going to college." Zack sighed. I reached over and held onto his hand, lacing my fingers with his. "Zack, I'm going to help you with classes, okay?" I said. Zack nodded and leaned over and kissed me. I loved his kisses. They made me melt inside.

"I have to talk to Moseby tomorrow about the baby." I said closing the news paper. He nodded and put his arm around me. I put the paper down on the small desk beside my bed side and rested my face into the side of his neck. "Today is the best day ever." I smiled and kissed his neck softly. He pulled away and faced his face with mine. Someone knocked on the door. I stood up and opened it.

Cody came inside. "Zack, Mom is coming on the ship tomorrow." He said. Zack stood up. "Really?" He said. Cody nodded with a smile. "Yeah, She wants to meet Bailey and Maya." Cody then smiled at me. I smiled back. "You told her about them? Ugh so embarrassing!" Zack through his hands up in the air and groaned. I hugged Zack's side. "I think it's very cute. Aren't you a mommy's boy?" I giggled. "No, that's Cody." Zack crossed his arms over his chest. "Liar! It's okay to be a mommy's boy! I really like it." I said and kissed his cheek to loosen him up. He put his arms at his sides.

He then sighed. "Fine, I'm a mommy's boy." He said with his face turning red. Cody started to laugh then Zack elbowed him in the stomach. Cody groaned and held the middle of his stomach. "Ow!" He cried out. I grabbed Zack's hands. "Calm down big boy. No hurting Cody now." I said with a small smile. He sighed. "Wow, I can't believe Mom's coming on the ship. I missed her." Zack said. "Me too." Cody added. I looked at the time. It was midnight.

"Hey, it's midnight." I reminded. "I'll see you guys in the morning." Cody left. Zack looked at me. "Since there's a second bed, mind If I sleep here?" He asked. "Your going to sleep in those?" I pointed to his clothes. He shrugged. "Sure why not." He smiled and laid on the other bed. I laid in my bed and looked at him. "Night." I smiled. "What, I don't get a good night kiss?" He frowned. I smiled, rolling my eyes standing up and went in the bed and leaned over him.

"Good Night, Zack." I whispered, placing my hands on his cheeks, leaning down, feeling my hair hang down in his face, kissing him. The kiss lasted for a few minutes. Well, it wasn't much of a kiss anymore, it was more of a make-out. "How about we just cuddle here." He wrapped his arm around me and I put my head on his chest. "Sounds good to me." I smiled. "I never had a good birthday back at home, you made it the most amazing day ever." I said. "Thank you. I never thanked you." I added putting my hands on his chest as his fingers went through my hair.

"I did it because you're my girlfriend, my first true girlfriend." Zack said. I slowly sat up, my hair probably looking a mess. "Your first true girlfriend? What about the other girls before me?" I asked. He sighed. "They're just dates, I think they were cute and I would just go on a date with them. I never wanted a relationship with them, unlike you. My heart is yours." He said. My eyes filled with tears. "Zack, I feel so silly for crying." I pulled him up and hugged him tightly, pushing my face into his shoulder. I was so happy with him.


	10. 12 little letters

The next day, Zack and I were laying in bed together. I was the first one to wake up. I stood up and yawned, stretching out my body. I shook Zack awake. "Zack wake up!" I said. He rolled over and groaned, sitting up. He looked at me with his hair all messed up. I smiled and ran my hands through his hair. "You bed head." He cracked a slight smile and stood up. "I'll come by when I'm done showering and getting dressed." He said. "Wow, your actually showering!" I joked. He rolled his eyes and smiled, kissing my cheek and he left.

I took a shower and pulled on something nice since I was finally going to meet Zack and Cody's mom. Should I call her Miss. Martin? Her name? or what? I just didn't know. I was nervous. She had to see me this way, pregnant. She might flip. I was scared too. For Zack and I. I guess I just had to tell her everything. I smiled in the mirror and I walked out the door, bumping into Zack. "Ouch! Oh hey!" I laughed and him and I started walking to the sky deck. "I'm so glad we don't have work today." He groaned. I nodded.

I told Moseby about the family I chose and he said he will set up a meeting for the parents. I said alright and I followed Zack right behind him. "Mom!" I heard Cody cry and I saw him hugging a brunette woman. Then Zack hugged her. "Hey mom!" He smiled. I was glad to be a witness of this. "Hi boys! I'm glad to see you!" She cried then looked at me with a smile. "You must be Maya. Nice to meet you." She held out her hand. I shook it. "Nice to meet you too, Miss. Martin." I smiled. She then pointed at my stomach. "is it Zack's?" She tilted her head. I shook my head.

"No, it's an ex of mine before I came here." I said and nervously smiled. "Oh, Zack are you helping Maya?" She then faced Zack. He reached for my hand and smiled. "Yeah mom, I'm helping her. We plan on giving the baby up for adoption." He smiled. She smiled too. "That's good dear, So Cody where's Bailey?" Cody and Miss. Martin walked off. I faced Zack, sighing. "I don't think your mom likes me to much, maybe this was a bad idea." I said through my teeth, sadly.

Zack shook his head. "No, I don't thinks she hates you. She doesn't know you yet, that's all." He smiled and pulled me by the waist and kissed me. I kissed him back and Moseby came back. "So the meeting is in an hour, is that okay?" He asked. I looked at Zack and he nodded. I looked back at Moseby and nodded. "Is Zack the father?" He gasped. I shook my head. "No, he's helping me and supporting me." I smiled and leaned my head against his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "I'm glad your taking a step in life Zack, I'm really proud of you." He smiled.

Zack smiled too. "Thanks Mr. Moseby. " Then Zack's eyes met mine. I looked into them and leaned up and kissed him. I couldn't help it. He just made me so freaking happy. I was falling in love with him. I was scared to say the three words yet. I just had to wait for the perfect moment. "So where's the meeting taking place?" I asked Mr. Moseby. "In class 10." he said. We both nodded and we went to the sky deck for now, leaning over the railing watching the ocean. "Isn't it so pretty?" I asked.

He nodded then looked at me, then looked away. I saw him look at me from the corner of my eye. I don't know why but it made me smile for some reason. He reached for my hand and I held onto his hand. I smiled and looked at him. The sun made his brown eyes slightly brighter. His eyes looked more amazing in the light. Zack's phone rang. "Hello?" He answered. "Hey mom." He said. "Sure, I'll be right there." Then he hung up.

"Hey I'll be right back in a few minutes, okay?" He smiled and kissed me. I nodded and he walked off. I leaned back in the railing and sighed. I had my eyes closed not to tightly. It was an amazing day the sun was hitting against my face. Then I felt someone stand right next to me. I opened my eyes and looked to my left seeing Bailey.

"Oh hey Bailey, I didn't see you there." I smiled and turned around so my belly was against the rails. "It's okay, so how was meeting Cody and Zack's mom?" She smiled. I shrugged my shoulders and sighed. "I think I did a terrible job." I mumbled under my breath. "Oh I bet you did fine! Don't need to worry!" She smiled. I shrugged again. "But how did you do? Probably much better than me." I smiled and looked at her. She smiled. "It was great." She said and looked down at the water just like I was. I felt someone touch my shoulder and I turned seeing Zack. "Ready to go?" He asked. I nodded and I waved goodbye to Bailey watching Cody walk up to her. I smiled and Zack and I walked inside room 10. "So what did your mom want?" I asked sitting down at a desk.

"She just wanted to ask me something." He smiled and I nodded. "Oh, Okay." I said. The couple who wanted the baby came inside. A woman young 30's and a man the same age group walked in. The woman was very pretty. She looked like an older version of me and the man looked like an older version of Zack which was pretty cute. "Hi, I'm Maya, this is Zack my boyfriend." I pointed at Zack. All 4 of us shook hands.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Marie, this is Zander." The woman and man sat down across from us. "Nice to meet you also." I smiled. Zack smiled too. "So, I'm probably due around March 4." I said. Marie nodded. "I could wait by then." She said, looking at Zander who was nodding in agreement. "Do you know the gender yet?" Marie asked. I shook my head. "Not yet, I have to get that checked soon. I'll call you right away when I figure that out." I smiled and held onto Zack's hand. "Thank you so much for choosing us." Zander added.

Zack nodded. "When Maya looked at the paper, she fell in love with you guys. You guys caught her eye." Zack looked at me and smiled. I smiled too. "Yup! Yesturday I stood up with him and we read about you guys." I looked at the couple. "So is it official?" Marie asked. I nodded with a smile. "Of course." I said. Marie pushed us a paper to Zack and I. We both started to read it and signed it. "Thank you so much. Here's your check." She handed me a 10, 000 check. I didn't know it was that much!

"I can't accept it. It's way to much!" I smiled handing it back to her. "No No No, please take it." She handed it back to me. "Your giving us a life here, it's worth that and so much more." She said. I looked at Zack. "Fine, I'll take it, just please take care of the baby when I give him or her to you." I smiled and hugged Marie and Zander. They waved goodbye and left. I looked at Zack then at my check. "I'm really going to college." I whispered then hugged Zack. He hugged me back.

"I'm giving you some money for helping me." I smiled. Zack shook my head. "Love is all I want and need from you Maya, don't worry about splitting the money." He said. I kissed him quickly.

"I love you, Zack." I smiled.

"I love you to, Maya." He pulled me into a really tight hug. I was so in love with Zachary Martin.


	11. Not so sure anymore

Months flew by… and I grew bigger. The girls threw a baby shower, finding out it was a little girl. I was so happy, the family was too. We got to Spain that day, Zack and I were on a date. "Zack…" I paused before kissing him.

Zack raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong?" He asked me softly, touching my shoulder. "M-My water broke." I whispered and covered my lips. He's eyes flew open, his jaw hitting the floor.

"R-Right now? But your water isn't suppose to break now! It's too early!" Zack said standing up helping me up.

He paused me to stand there while running off to find some help. I stood there, holding my stomach and my back, which was killing me.

Mr. Moseby came by and helped me along with Zack to a near by hospital.

Sadly, none of us spoke Spanish. But someone got the idea that I was giving birth. I went inside the room and laid back and pushed whenever they said it in Spanish. I kinda knew what they meant.

After a few hours, I gave birth to a healthy baby girl named Katelyn Marissa Martin. For now. Until I give them to her new family. She was 7 pounds on the dot, 19 inches long. She looked so beautiful. I got to hold her.

I looked down at her as tears filled my eyes. Zack came over and looked down at her. "Wow… she's so beautiful." He whispered to me. I looked up at him. "Zack… I don't want to let her go." I whispered and felt tears roll down my face as they took her away.

"But Maya, what about school? Everything you want?" Zack asked me running his hands through my hair. I started to think. Thought really hard about this. My head started to her. I watched her get carried off. My little girl. Something that was apart of me for 9 months.

Sorry its so short.


End file.
